prangersfandomcom-20200222-history
Soul Searching
"Soul Searching" is the 8th episode of Wild Force. Summary Cole searches for the Soul Bird to heal the Red Lion, but he is stopped by Master Org. When Master Org finds Cole's family picture, he remembers a past encounter with Cole's parents. The Soul Bird escapes, but the Rangers find a Soul Bird egg. Plot 'Act I' On the Animarium Cole is with the lion zord and thinks back to when the Megazord collapsed. Cole asks the zord explains what happened.]]how he is feeling and promises to find a way to make him better. The zords roar together. Princess Shayla is explaining to the other rangers that the bear zords were too powerful for the lion zord to keep the Megazord together. Alyssa asks what they can do and Princess Shayla tells her that in Ancient times there was a Soul Bird in the forest which could heal the zords. Cole overhears this and runs in, asking where he can find this bird. Princess Shayla tells him that it remained in the forest but only a few people have ever seen it, as it's difficult to find. Cole tells her that they will find it no matter what it takes. tells Toxica and Jindrax to stop the rangers.]] In the forest Cole is calling for the Soul Bird and the rangers wonder where it could be. Meanwhile in the Nexus Master Org is facing Toxica and Jindrax who are kneeling before him. Master Org expresses his worry over the rangers finding the Soul Bird as it will heal the lion zord. He orders them to find and destroy the Soul Bird. Toxica and Jindrax leave. Toxica and Jindrax are walking through the forest as Jindrax complains that the forest is so big they will never find the bird. Jindrax comments that it .]]would be easier if they knew what the bird looked like when suddenly a large tree collapses in front of them. The two Duke Orgs jump back and Jindrax angrily calls for who is responsible as Bulldozer Org shows himself. Bulldozer Org asks how to get out of the forest as the trees are driving him crazy and he throws another tree out of his way. Jindrax asks Toxica what they can do with him as he's as dumb as a shovel and Toxica tells him that he's the solution to their problem. Jindrax laughs and tells Bulldozer Org that Master Org wants him to find the Soul Bird. Bulldozer Org seems surprised that he has orders from Master Org and confidently declares that he will find the Soul Bird and that he is the strongest Bulldozer there is, which he demonstrates by running into a tree however it collapses on top of him. The rangers see Toxica who says that she won't let them save their lion. Jindrax then appears and says that this faces the rangers.]]is where their path ends. Cole says that they won't be able to stop them and the rangers then morph. Jindrax tells them they aren't worthy of fighting with the master of blades today and Toxica adds that they have a big surprise and brings out the already grown Bulldozer Org. Bulldozer Org approaches them and Max comments that they need help however Taylor says that they can't form the Megazord as it's too dangerous. Max says that they can still fight him and Danny adds that as long as they do as a team they can do it. The rangers begin running to attack however Cole steps in front and says that Bulldozer Org is too strong for them to fight. Suddenly Bulldozer Org knocks them all over and calls them all push-over's causing Cole to agree to fighting him without the Wild Zords however the lion zord suddenly tells Cole that he will fight. The rangers then call for the Wild Zords to ascend and form the Megazord. 'Act II' Bulldozer Org is facing the Megazord and says that to him the Megazord is just another useless tree. The Megazord attacks but to no avail and Bulldozer Org knocks them back. Danny comments on the Org being and the Red Lion.]]powerful and Taylor suggests using the Bear Zords. Cole tells Taylor that it's too much of a risk for the lion zord however the lion zord tells Cole to use the bears. The rangers then call for the Zords and replace them with the Shark and Tiger Zords. The Bear Zords knock Bulldozer Org over however he gets back up and Cole tells the rangers that they need to end it quickly. They go to use the Bear Zord's fire and ice power however the Megazord suddenly shuts down and collapses. The lion zord runs at Bulldozer Org alone, despite Cole shouting for him to stop, however Bulldozer Org deflects the attack and hits lion zord to the ground. Cole calls for the lion zord but Bulldozer Org tells him that he should be worrying about himself. Jindrax congratulates Bulldozer Org on his progress but Toxica orders him to stop fooling around and finish the rangers off. Bulldozer Org obeys and faces the lion zord however the other zords protect him and each attack Bulldozer Org. Toxica and Jindrax approach the rangers, who were watching the zords attack Bulldozer Org. They tell the .]]rangers that even if they protect the lion zord it won't make a difference as they will never find the Soul Bird. Taylor and Danny tell Cole to go and find the Soul Bird as they can take care of things here. Cole runs off as Toxica and Jindrax runs after him however Alyssa jumps in their way and makes an attack for Toxica, who dodges the attack and begins to fight back but stops once Taylor, Danny and Max catch up and surround them. Jindrax and Toxica look around at the rangers surrounding them and Toxica forms an amry of Putrids and orders them to fight the rangers. Meanwhile Cole is running through the woods, telling himself that he must find the Soul Bird. 'Act III' attacks Cole.]]Cole de-morphs and swings from the trees to travel through the forest faster. Suddenly he senses something and stops. He looks around and sees Master Org who says it's great that they finally meet. Cole comments that he is the one responsible for all the destruction and Master Org asks if it is impressive however Cole tells him that it's pathetic and that he's nothing but a coward. Master Org stares in anger and shouts that he fears nothing and that Cole should be the one in fear as he picks up his staff and blasts Cole to the ground. Master Org then asks who the pathetic one is now and lifts him from the ground with a blast of energy from his hand. Master Org laughs and drops Cole to the ground as a photograph falls from Cole's pocket. Master Org picks up the photograph and looks at it expressively and has a flashback. Master Org's flashback shows a Cole's Father and Cole's Mother running and screaming, holding a baby kills Cole's Father.]]Cole, through the jungle. They run into a tent and begin blocking the entrance. Cole's Mother tells Cole that everything is okay and tries to stop him from crying. However they see the shadow of a younger Master Org approach the tent and he breaks his way into the tent. Cole's Father asks Master Org if he eat the seeds and as Master Org runs at them, they exit the tent and try to escape. However a vine exits Master Org's hand and grabs Cole's Father, brining him to the ground and choking him. Cole's Mother stops and looks but Cole's Father tells her to keep running. Cole's Mother runs however she meets Master Org who takes the blanker off her. He drops the blanker as it is empty and demands to know where the bay is however she says he will never find the baby and so Master Org strangles her with another vine. blasts the Soul Bird.]]In present, Master Org is still looking at the photograph however Cole gets up, stripping off his ripped top, and says the photograph is his as he jumps at Master Org and grabs the photo. Suddenly Cole spots the Soul Bird in the tree tops and shouts for it, alerting Master Org of its presence and he blasts at the tree. The nest breaks off the tree and the Soul Bird flies away. Cole shouts after it however Master Org tells him that the Soul Bird won't return and so the lion zord is history. Suddenly there is a loud roar, the ground shakes and both men lose their balance. Master Org says that they will finish this later and disappears. Cole looks around and then hits the ground in anger. However a large shadow covers him and a Gorilla Animal Crystal appears in his hand. Meanwhile the Bear Zords are blasting Bulldozer Org with their fire and ice powers however Bulldozer Org says it has no effect on him. The other rangers are standing watching when Cole comes running over and shows them his Gorilla Crystal, saying he has a way to help. Suddenly Gorilla Zord comes running over, from a cave, roaring and attacks Bulldozer Org, picking him up and throwing him to the ground. He zaps the ground, making palm trees appear, and throws bananas from the tree at Bulldozer Org which blasts him. 'Act IV' Cole says that Gorilla Zord is the help that the needed and tells Lion zord that he can rest now. The rangers call for their new Zords to combine and create the Kongozord. Jindrax and Toxica are watching from below and Jindrax comments on how Master Org wont like this. Bulldozer Org runs at the Kongozord but it knocks him to the ground and Danny says that the Kongozord really knows its stuff. The Kongozord then blasts Bulldozer Org finds the Soul Bird Egg.]]with the Bear Zords, destroying him. After, the rangers are walking through the forest and make it to the broken tree, where the Soul Bird was. Taylor asks if Cole really fought Master Org here and Cole says that he looked into his face and saw the darkest soul. Danny says that he certainly made a mess out of the Soul Bird's home when Cole spots an egg in the fallen nest. Cole holds up the egg and the other rangers gather around. Cole thinks back at the Soul Bird leaving it and smiles. Taylor tells him that they need to get the egg to Princess Shayla right away. The rangers run off but look to see Cole is still sitting by the nest. They ask Cole what is wrong and he tells them that when the egg hatches the bird will grow up without a mother. The rangers run back to Cole and comfort him. 'Next time on Power Rangers Wild Force' *Retinaxe is in the city and announces himself as Master Org's personal bodyguard. *Freezer Org freezes the Kongozord and the rangers evacuate. *Retinaxe, Jindrax and Toxica approach the rangers and grab their frozen animal crystals. Retinaxe says that he will now get his revenge and the three begin to attack the rangers as Cole screams. ("Soul Bird Salvation") Notes *A scene cut out of this episode is evident in the preview from "The Bear Necessities", showing Alyssa pointing out the person cut out of his family picture. 'Bloopers and Continuity Problems' *As the scene cuts to Toxica and Jindrax walking through the forest Toxica says something however its completely inaudible.